Una Palabra
by dulceInvierno
Summary: A veces, al final, entiendes que no decir nada puede significarlo todo.


**¡Logré recuperar esta!**

**Advertencia:** Angst a montones. Algunas referencias a temas adultos pero nadaexplícito.

**Renuncia: **Por mucho que lo desee, el mundo de Harry Potter ni se asoma siquiera a ser un poquito mio.

* * *

**:::::SOUNDTRACK CASI OBLIGATORIO: "UNA PALABRA" – Carlos Varela. ALTAMENTE RECOMENDADO:::::**

* * *

.....

...

**.**

**"UNA PALABRA"**

**.**

...

.....

.....

_'Si un día me faltas no seré nada y al mismo tiempo lo seré todo'_

.....

.

...

.

Cada día él lucha. Para abrir sus ojos. Para respirar. Para existir.

Hay una constante opresión contra su pecho, como la de un gran edificio, seguro de que se está ahogando en el caos que reina su vida.

Y no se vuelve más fácil, sin importar toda la mierda que Blaise intente meterle en la cabeza.

En la distancia se oye un chasquido seco y piensa que el mundo se está cayendo a su alrededor.

...

.

* * *

_-No puedo hacerlo-_

_Asomas la cabeza por la puerta del baño –En cuanto veas el Jacuzzi cambiarás de opinión- sonríes guiñándole el ojo -Hay mucho espacio para maniobrar-_

_-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?- _

_-Sí- sales y abres las puertas del closet vacío –Pero hablé con el dueño y dice que no tienen prisa en vender, así que podemos pensarlo con calma- subes la mano y te masajeas la barbilla, con la espalda hacia ella -¿Qué opinas? ¿Muy pequeña? Personalmente me gusto más la otra casa, pero estoy bien con lo que sea que tú elijas-_

_-No me refería a eso-_

_Su voz tiembla casi al final y eso te hace voltear. La ves ahí, con la mirada en el suelo y los nudillos casi blancos de lo fuerte que aprieta el suéter que lleva puesto._

_-¿Herms?-_

_Ella no te voltea a ver –Pensé que podría hacerlo. Por ti. Quería hacerlo por ti- y al final parece que la voz se le quiebra como si estuviese a punto de llorar._

_Te acercas cauteloso –De acuerdo- hablas suave –No necesitamos decidir nada ahora. Podemos seguir viviendo en el departamento y…-_

_-No puedo hacer esto, Draco- _

_Y por fin te ve a la cara._

_Te quedas quieto. Sientes como tu corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo se retuerce, en un vacío que no habías sentido nunca antes -¿De qué estás hablando?-_

_Ella sacude la cabeza y se aleja._

_-Lo siento, Draco-_

* * *

...

.

A pesar de la opinión popular, Draco Malfoy tiene un corazón; y funciona como cualquier otro.

Es un corazón que late para mantenerlo vivo. Sangra, si lo cortan. Siente si así lo permite. Lamenta. Sufre. Se enfurece si se ha equivocado. Se acelera de felicidad cuando logra algo grande. Y se estanca en decepción cuando no.

Se sacude en entusiasmo; y se sale del pecho cuando el deseo corre por él.

Ama (Una vez, latió por alguien además de por él)

Y se rompe.

Es golpeado y maltratado como la mayoría, con cicatrices que no pueden borrarse pero que de alguna forma permiten que siga latiendo.

Y sobrevive.

.

_-¿Qué pasó?-_ pregunta Blaise, no por primera vez. Con el tiempo y los años se ha vuelto su mejor amigo. Ha sido el soporte constante de Draco en los últimos días, y aunque no puede hacer mucho, es bueno apoyando.

El rubio se concentra en lo vacía que está ya la botella en su mano y sacude los hombros _–Lo que tenía que suceder_- intenta sonreír, pero ambos saben que hasta eso duele ahora _–Ella no me quiso-_

Blaise a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida no sabe mejor que nadie cómo lidiar con Draco en esta situación –_Lo siento- _es lo único que puede ofrecer.

Draco lo mira de reojo, dibujando una mueca en su rostro –_Fue lo mismo que ella dijo- _

Y Blaise se ríe, creyendo que el humor no está tan decaído. Al parecer, piensa el rubio, es mejor actor de lo que creyó ser.

_-Vas a estar bien, ya verás-_

_._

Al igual que después de que su madre muriera, Draco Malfoy cerró un trato consigo mismo.

A la mierda la miseria.

Así que sigue ese camino, de llevarse a una y ocasionalmente dos mujeres a un hotel, jodérselas y como resultado, sentir el vacío aumentar de tamaño.

Con el fantasma de _ella._ Sus manos recorriendo sus brazos, su espalda; la sensación de su delicada piel bajo sus yemas; susurros y gemidos perdidos en su boca.

Y busca otras adicciones para borrar a los fantasmas que no lo dejan dormir.

Nunca ha fumado pero por primera vez lo hace y un cigarrillo se vuelve la cajetilla entera.

Y cuando ya no es suficiente, recurre al whiskey, cerveza e inclusive el vodka, dejando que la cordura se pierda.

Cierra los ojos y la ve moverse sobre de él, sonriendo.

...

.

* * *

_-Cuando tenía ocho, me escape una vez- te susurra su gran secreto mientras le besas su cuello –Puse todas mis cosas en una caja y lo más lejos que llegué fue la reja del patio trasero-_

_-¿Qué te hizo regresar?- le preguntas quedo al oído, lento y suave, con tus dedos colándose bajo su blusa._

_Ella sonríe, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre tu pecho –Extrañé casa demasiado pronto-_

* * *

...

.

Algunas semanas después, su vida consiste en tres cosas:

Cigarrillos. Evitar a Hermione. Cigarrillos.

En ese orden.

Y cuando la ve retroceder en el pasillo del Ministerio después de verlo caminar en la misma dirección, él cree que ella también debe tener un orden.

...

.

* * *

_Hay momentos en que solo la miras, sin querer parpadear, temeroso a que ella desaparezca._

* * *

...

.

Hay una camisa azul claro que le entregan en la tintorería. Azul claro, porque ella había insistido que necesitaba un poco de color en su guardarropa en lugar de tanto negro. Él había gruñido y por supuesto, se había negando, alegando que parecía color de una nena de Ravenclaw.

Unos días después, cuando encontró la camisa entre sus cajones se dio cuenta que por dentro llevaba bordado _Propiedad de Hermione Granger_ en el cuello.

Él había protestado, proliferando que no era una pieza de carne propiedad de nadie, pero la verdad había sido lo contrario. La forma en que ella rió al escucharlo gritar lo hizo entender que ella también ya lo sabía.

No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, sus padres siempre ocupados desde que tuvo memoria. Sin ninguna mujer que quisiera algo serio con él o ninguna a la que él le diera la oportunidad.

Y finalmente entendió en ese entonces, lo que no había entendido en toda una vida.

Cosas como _pertenecer _y _familia _y _hogar. _

Entendió porqué Blaise lo dio todo, incluyendo su herencia familiar, para quedarse con Luna Lovegood.

Fue cuando entendió que él también estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo y más.

.

...

* * *

_Miras la repisa repleta de fotografías._

_Hermione y sus abuelos cuando ella era pequeña. Hermione y sus padres, en sus últimos cinco cumpleaños. Hermione y el idiota de Potter y su secuaz pelirrojo. Hermione y Lovegood, cuando la última fue promovida. Hermione y ese gato gordo que a tu gusto, ha vivido ya demasiado._

_Miras la repisa repleta de fotografías._

_No hay ninguna de ti porque tus padres jamás fueron del tipo que tomaban fotografías en las fiestas de cumpleaños, reuniones, promociones o simplemente, cuando su hijo dio su primer paso. No hay ninguna fotografía de ti porque jamás te han gustado y siempre te has negado a salir en ellas. No hay ninguna fotografía de ti y ella, casi siempre porque tu dices que no y ella ha aprendido a dejar de insistir._

_Miras la repisa repleta de fotografías._

_Y te das cuenta que quieres una tuya, con ella, al fondo, pequeña. No tan ostentosa como la de Hermione en su graduación de la escuela de Leyes Mágicas ni una tan cursi como la de Hermione con un montón de pelirrojos._

_Mira la repisa y te das cuenta que quieres una fotografía de ambos, pero que nunca vas a pedirla._

* * *

...

.

En un esfuerzo para olvidar, se ahoga en alcohol en algún bar perdido de Londres, hasta que su ángel guardián hace la aparición, dispuesto a llevárselo de su feliz miseria.

_-Necesitas dejar de estarte lamentando_- habla firme, entre enojado y triste, por ver a su amigo de la infancia en esas condiciones –_De verdad. __Es decir, te dejó, punto. __¿Y?-_ le habla quitándole la botella de la mano –_Pasó. __Necesitas superarlo. Obviamente a ella no le impo…-_

_-Cállate-_ le gruñe, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por la furia con la que lo dice –_No sabes de lo que estás hablando así que sólo cállate-_

La expresión del moreno se arruga confundida –_Hey, que estoy de tu lado en esto-_

Draco cierra los ojos y entierra la cara en la mesa frente a él –_Puedo cuidarme yo solo, no necesitas hacerla de niñera. No te necesito- _

Blaise solo lo mira.

-_Déjame solo, Zabinni-_

Intenta pararse y cae al suelo, con su cabeza punzando.

Después de eso, su visión se vuelve borrosa y todo se apaga.

...

.

* * *

_La primera vez que discutieron, ella cedió en la pelea._

_La segunda vez, tú lo hiciste._

_La tercera, fueron ambos._

_Pero después, ya ninguno quiso hacerlo._

* * *

...

.

La cosa es que esta ocasión se esforzó.

Realmente lo hizo. Intentó ser menos hostil, más abierto, merecedor de ella.

Una mejor persona para ella y así, tal vez, ella se sentiría un poco orgullosa de estar con él.

Incluso fue un poco menos autodestructivo, piensa.

Y sin embargo, al final, de alguna forma logró joderlo todo. Tal vez es solo la vida pateándolo en la cara como siempre lo ha hecho.

Inhala el cigarro en sus labios e intenta no pensarlo mucho.

.

...

* * *

_-No es solo el sexo- _

_-Lo sé-_

_-Y tú no eres…-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Y esto no…-_

_-Draco, lo sé-_

_Él sonríe, aliviado –De acuerdo-_

* * *

...

.

Pelearon una vez. Después de un largo día de muchos problemas en el Ministerio de Magia.

Pero ya lo habían hecho antes. Muchas veces.

Cuando él dijo _sangre sucia_, se dio cuenta que no era como las otras veces, y arrasando con todo en su camino, ella se alejó furiosa.

Ella no volvió al departamento por dos semanas y durante ese tiempo él fue el peor jefe, compañero de trabajo o amigo que pudiese existir.

Pero la necesidad por sexo ganó y se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro en una furiosa batalla de labios y caricias con dedos que presionaban demasiado.

Al día siguiente, ella fue junto con él al trabajo y tuvieron un almuerzo de café y panecillos, alcanzando un acuerdo no verbal de entre su último encuentro y la noche que acababan de pasar juntos.

Perdonar y olvidar.

Él espera que vuelva a pasar esta vez.

.

Apretando el vaso de agua entre sus manos, Draco estira las piernas encontrando la mirada con su amigo –_Creo-_ habla mientras sacude una pelusa inexistente de su pantalón –_Que me esforcé demasiado-_

Los ojos oscuros de Blaise se cierran un poco -_¿Esforzarte en qué?-_

Él sacude los hombros y desvía la mirada –_Esforzarme en ser alguien que no soy-_

El moreno se despega del respaldo de la silla, viéndolo como un psiquiatria vería a su paciente.

Y es raro, generalmente el de problemas amorosos es el italiano y no él.

_-Tú eras feliz cuando estabas con ella-_

Draco asiente con la cabeza _–Sí, lo era-_

O tal vez sólo creía que lo era.

_-Draco-_ se detiene y el rubio inmediatamente suspira, a su amigo siempre le han gustado las conversaciones dramáticas _–No puedes ser feliz si no eres tú mismo-_

En alguna retorcida manera hace sentido.

Y Draco se aferra a eso.

.

_-Draco yo…_- ella por fin da el paso valiente de hablar primero.

Claro que ha sido ella. Siempre es ella.

_-No quería que acabáramos así-_

La quijada de él se tensa.

_-Yo realmente creí que…- _y él nunca sabe qué, porque ella sonríe dulce, como si él debiera saberse ya el resto de la oración.

Realmente la odia en esos momentos.

_-No-_ sisea enojado, apretando de nuevo el botón del elevador intentando que vaya más rápido –_No lo hagas, Granger. No me digas lo que querías o no querías. No intentes hacerme favores. __Solo… No-_

_-Eso no era lo que intentaba…-_

_-Ahórratelo. __No quiero oírlo- _

Él ignora la mirada de dolor de ella, los labios ligeramente abiertos y los ojos medio acuosos.

En algún lugar, al final de su consciencia, reconoce que es más sobre orgullo herido y ego lastimado, y no realmente lo que siente por ella lo que dice su boca.

Una vez que pone la distancia suficiente entre ambos, busca entre su bolsillo derecho un cigarrillo y deja salir un _Mierda _mental porque no es ni el medio día y se ha acabado ya la cajetilla entera.

...

.

* * *

_Sus suaves manos se aferran a tu cintura desde atrás, de puntas alcanza la altura de tu hombre donde recarga su barbilla. _

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntas sintiendo su mejilla contra la tuya y desde tu vista periférica puedes verla sonreír._

_-Te extrañé-_

_Intentas no dejar que la honestidad en sus palabras caiga como una carga gigante de piedras sobre tu estómago, pero en realidad, a donde caen es a una parte más arriba en tu pecho._

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-De verdad-_

* * *

...

.

Blaise lo encuentra en ese nuevo bar al que por supuesto, el rubio ha asistido.

Intenta llevárselo consigo pero todo falla cuando una rubia del otro lado de la barra hace claras sus intenciones y Draco se dice así mismo _por qué mierda no._

Así que flirtean desde lejos y no pasan ni veinte minutos antes de que la lleve al departamento del que pronto planea mudarse.

Lleva mucho tiempo sin sexo, así que durante el viaje por el elevador, la lengua del rubio recorre la lengua de esa extraña, con aliento a tequila.

Las puertas se abren y salen ambos, con los labios aún pegados los unos a los otros.

Él no la ve esperando en la puerta con una caja en las manos, la mirada nerviosa, hasta que está a unos cinco metros.

Después se vuelve difícil, incómodo y un total desastre para ambos.

La rubia sin nombre, porque ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntárselo, se aferra al brazo del rubio, y éste intenta hablar pero no está muy seguro qué decir.

_-Yo…-_ Hermione se relame los labios y el rubio no puede evitar perderse en la acción –_Unos libros que me llevé por equivocación tuyos-_

Ella mueve los hombros en un movimiento extraño y doloroso.

Draco Malfoy sabe que debería decir algo. Ella lo está mirando como si él debiera decir algo, pero no sabe qué mierda se supone debe decir.

Su lengua parece atorarse bajo su paladar y la capacidad de hablar parece ser la última de sus habilidades.

_-Yo… debería irme… solo…_- se relame de nuevo los labios, la castaña está luchando, le duele verlo con otra, y una pequeña cantidad de fría satisfacción se instala en el maltratado ego de él _–Estás ocupado, debería irme ya-_

Y sin más se apresura hacia los elevadores.

Cuando Draco la ve apretando el botón, finalmente el pánico se hace presente.

Corre por sus venas, perfora sus pulmones y todo ocurre en cámara lenta.

Algo no lo deja moverse, retiene sus movimientos y cuando voltea, se da cuenta que es la rubia que sigue aferrada a su brazo.

_-Suéltame-_ ordena el Slytherin, sacudiéndose de ella casi con violencia, y sin pensarlo ya nada, apresura el paso hacia el elevador.

Casi llega, justo antes de que la puerta se cierre _-¡Hermione!-_ pero ella no detiene el elevador –_No es lo que. __Espera. Mira. __¡Que esperes!-_ se abalanza contra las puertas que ya se están cerrando y alcanza a colarse entre ellas.

Hermione se congela y da un paso hacia atrás, levantando la barbilla desafiante _-¿Qué?-_

Lo dice con un tono que ya le es familiar al rubio. Y él cree que tal vez, _tal vez, _puedan regresar después de esto.

Draco traga, inseguro de qué decir ahora.

El elevador comienza a moverse, y por alguna razón, la castaña recobra el sentido y lo desafía aún más _-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-_

Los labios de ella se mueven. Formando palabras. Dejando salir sonidos. Y lo único que él puede pensar es cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esos labios se han deslizado sobre los suyos. La forma en cómo sus ojos se cierran un poco cuando ella está enojada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando está agitada; o cuando se viene durante el sexo.

Y de pronto, él está consciente. Están en una posición peligrosa, casi pegados el uno contra el otro, en un elevador sin nadie más que ellos, con la furia hirviendo en el aire.

Así que él se arroja sobre su boca, cuando la ve abriéndola para probablemente gritarle, pero nunca tiene la oportunidad porque ya la tiene contra una de las paredes, con sus manos apresando su cara.

Es un lugar público y a ella nunca le gustaron los lugares públicos para este tipo de escenas. Pero a él no le importa.

No le importa, mientras su lengua insiste contra sus labios; sus dedos recorriendo esas curvas que lleva extrañando más tiempo del sanamente aceptable, intentando encontrar un pedazo de piel desnuda; y siente sus uñas, cortas, clavándose contra su piel, enterradas en su cuello y también su cabello.

Es un delicioso dolor que lo saca de sus últimos vestigios de ebriedad y pega su estómago al de ella.

Con un movimiento abrupto, hace que ella levante la cabeza, para poder morder su cuello, y _mierda_, el rubio siente que ha sido una eternidad desde que ha podido probarla de nuevo.

El sabor, olor, la sensación dulce que es ella, invadiendo cada uno de sus sentidos.

Y ella se tensa en sus brazos.

Él la sigue besando con una pasión desesperada, arrolladora, negándose a dejarla ir.

No es hasta que ella muerde casi su lengua que él se aleja.

Sus labios están hinchados, húmedos y rojos, y hay un momento en que una sonrisa quiere asomarse en su rostro porque ella habla entrecortada.

_-Sabes a tequila-_

El sacude los hombros, porque no va a negar lo obvio _–Disculpa-_

La escucha exhalar a través de la nariz, sonando de alguna forma decidida y determinada, acerca de lo que está a punto de hacer.

_-Debo irme-_

Y son heridas que salen de esa boca, directas a él.

Casi podría haberlo convencido de que ella no lo siente tanto como él.

-_De acuerdo-_ le murmura, viendo como las puertas se abren en el primer piso y ella empieza a salir.

_-Yo…- _empieza ella, pero nunca termina.

Las puertas se cierran, con un decisivo movimiento, y una vez más, es él el que ha quedado atrás.

...

.

* * *

_-¿Es así como imaginaste que tu vida sería?- _

_-¿Domesticado?- le preguntas._

_Ella se ríe fuerte –Supongo. Algo así-_

_Están sentados en la tina, con el agua tibia envolviéndolos. Recorres con tu mano el interior de su muslo y sonríes cuando la vez suspirar –Siempre fue sobre sexo y dinero-_

_Eres solamente mitad serio en esa pequeña declaración y ella parece saberlo, porque echa la cabeza hacia atrás, masajeándose el cuello –Pero esto es mejor- gruñes, dejando que la mano se deslice aún más lejos –Muchísimo mejor-_

* * *

...

.

Un gemido llena su oído, seguido por varios _Oh, ¡más! ¡No pares! _Con uñas demasiado largas arañando su piel.

Un olor extraño y un sabor no tan dulce, no tan ideal, no tan… ella.

Y cuando todo termina, ningún nombre cae de sus labios, ni el de la mujer debajo de él, ni tampoco el de la que ya se ha ido.

...

.

* * *

_-No sé qué estoy haciendo- te confiesa, con la frase enterrada entre tu hombro y el inicio de tu cuello._

_La tomas del rostro con ambas manos y te acercas, besando sus labios húmedos en un toque suave –Yo tampoco-_

* * *

...

.

Ha estado sentado casi una hora, afuera de la pequeña casa donde ella ahora vive, decidiendo entre dar un paso al frente o simplemente irse de ahí.

El humo de su segundo cigarro lo rodea y está seguro que esto es probablemente algo de lo que se arrepentirá después.

Se reprenderá de lo que está a punto de hacer. Lo que ha estado planeando desde hace tres semanas desde el incidente en el elevador.

Inhalando una última vez toma el coraje necesario y avanza, tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa con la suela del zapato.

Esta noche lo será todo.

No sabe si sentirse aliviado de que ella abra tan pronto la puerta, de esta manera no tendrá que sacrificar aún más su dignidad estando parado en la calle por tanto tiempo, pero el golpe en sus entrañas al verla lo ha dejado casi sin aliento para hablar.

_-¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

_-Necesito hablar contigo-_

Ella abre aún más la puerta y lo deja entrar.

_-¿Está todo bien?-_

Él ríe, nervioso pero sobre todo, amargo, porque nada ha estado bien desde hace ya tres puñeteros meses –_No es suficiente-_ inicia, tragando rápido –_Las horas extras de trabajo. El coger con un montón de rostros sin nombre-_ suavizando su expresión la mira por fin a los ojos –_Regresar a casa y encontrar tu lado de la cama vacío-_

_-Draco…-_

Él sacude la cabeza.

_-No quiero regresar a eso. No puedo_- y nota realmente que ella está sorprendida, no esperaba su visita –_Y sé que no estás lista. Que esto no es lo que quieres ahora. Pero lo que sí sé…- _se relame los labios_ –Me conoces-_

_-Draco…-_

_-Me conoces_- continúa –_Sabes que yo no hago esto. No soy un tipo bueno que sienta cabeza. No me paro frente a casa de mujeres a la mitad de la noche. __Los discursos. Y lo sabes. __Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora, por ti_- y nota cómo ella empieza a parpadear muy rápido intentado evitar que las lágrimas salgan.

_-Estoy parado aquí, frente a tu casa, a la mitad de la noche, y estoy diciendo un maldito discurso porque estoy cansado y harto de despertarme cada mañana preguntándome dónde demonios estás; por qué maldita sea estoy despertando solo en mi cama de nuevo. Así que te pregunto_- se acerca y sabe que ella está temblando _-¿Dónde mierda estás, Hermione? Porque te aseguro que yo no me he ido a ningún lado-_

La boca de ella se abre, se cierra, pero ninguna palabra o sonido sale, nada es formado al fondo de su garganta y solo las lágrimas empiezan a escurrir por sus mejillas.

Y él está nervioso, por ese silencio que es demasiado largo, doloroso, eterno.

_-Hermione…_- pregunta por fin él _-¿Me amaste?-_

Ella sacude la cabeza _–No-_

...

.

* * *

_-¿Qué?- sacas el cepillo de dientes de tu boca, volteando a verla con una ceja levantada._

_-Nada- contesta distraída pero sigue analizándote, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, como cuando está pensando a miles de kilómetros de velocidad _

–_Es solo que…- te dice unos minutos después -¿Eres feliz?-_

_Contestas de inmediato, automáticamente, sin siquiera pensarlo –Sí- pones el cepillo de vuelta a su lugar y volteas a verla, sentada en la cama con una camisa tuya que le llega a mitad de los muslos. _

_Y sin estar muy seguro de si quieres saber la verdadera respuesta, preguntas -¿Y tú, eres feliz?-_

_Hay una pequeña pausa, casi imperceptible, y tu corazón se te atora en la garganta._

_Luego._

_-Más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo- te dice con una pequeña sonrisa que levanta las esquinas de su boca._

_No puedes evitar sonreír también, aunque la tuya ha de ser bastante idiota, sintiéndote ridículamente complacido contigo mismo –Bien-_

* * *

...

.

_-No…-_

La verdad es dolorosa, real, asesina.

Lo hace querer salir por la puerta para no volver nunca más.

_-No te amaba-_ habla ella con los labios titiritando –_Pero si me hubieses dejado, lo habría hecho-_

Draco cierra los ojos incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos _-¿Y crees que podrías hacerlo ahora?-_ y no sabe por qué mierda le gusta torturarse tanto - _Si te dejo, ¿podrías amarme?-_

Ambos se miran y el mundo ya ha dejado de girar desde hace tiempo.

_-Es demasiado tarde-_ le dice ella suave, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Él sacude la cabeza y por primera vez regresa la sonrisa, honesto.

Se acerca a la castaña y la toma de la mano, necesitando sentir aunque sea un poco de calor de su piel, percibiendo un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos al contacto.

_-Pensé que te había perdido-_ le susurra ella.

Y él no puede evitar que su corazón se rompa otro poco.

_-No podemos volver, ¿cierto?-_ pregunta sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

_-Así no funciona-_

Él asiente. La suelta lentamente y se acerca a la puerta con el corazón más destrozado de cuando entró.

_-¿Estarás bien?-_ pregunta ella.

Él no responde, sale sin siquiera voltear.

...

.

* * *

_-Dime algo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_Sus piernas se enredan a las tuyas, su voz susurra contra tu mejilla -Lo que sea-_

_Por un momento, solo los latidos se oyen entre ambos –No quiero perderte- le murmuras._

_Su aliento es tibio en tus labios, con su mano busca la tuya entre la oscuridad de la noche –No me perderás- te promete._

* * *

..........

...

.

Draco Malfoy odia este estúpido y mugroso departamento muggle.

Y claro que va a odiarlo, es _muggle_.

El ruido infernal que se cuela por las ventanas, de aquellos idiotas que no saben que la noche fue hecha para dormir.

No tiene ni siquiera una maldita chimenea. Y es muy pequeño.

Demasiado pequeño.

Siempre le dijo que necesitaban un lugar más grande, que aquí se sentía siempre encerrado.

No soporta la electricidad y ni hablar de la jodida calefacción artificial.

.

Él odia este estúpido y mugroso departamento muggle.

Y aún así, no se ha ido.

Todos los días regresa, imaginando que cuando abre la puerta, _ella_ estará en la cocina o en la recámara.

Cenarán, beberán una buena taza de café, hablarán de su día y después harán el amor lento, para ella, y después rápido y fuerte, para él.

.

Él odia este estúpido y mugroso departamento muggle.

Las tuberías suenan por las noches y es una reverenda lata cuando tiene que llamar al pumero, plumero o como mierda se llame.

.

Él odia este estúpido y mugroso departamento muggle.

Lo odia.

Y aún así, no se ha ido.

Todos los días regresa. A vivir en su miseria.

Todos los días regresa, imaginando que _ella _ha vuelto.

Pelearán para después reconciliarse y la convencerá de que escapen un fin de semana a alguna villa lejana en una ciudad donde si salga el sol.

.

Todos los días regresa.

Porque a pesar de ser pequeño, incómodo y puñeteramente _muggle_, sigue siendo el departamento de _ambos, _de él y de _ella._

Sigue pagando las cuentas, arreglando los desperfectos y manteniendo esas toallas rosas y los restos de ese guardarropa de colores claros y tacones bajos en su lugar.

Sigue llegando temprano, todos los días, a esperar que por fin sea el día en que ella regrese y todo vuelva a ser lo que era antes.

.

Sabe que es poco probable, y una parte de él, la realista, sabe que ella no va a regresar.

Pero incluso Draco Malfoy tiene derecho a soñar.

Y seguirá esperando.

.

Cambiará la bombilla que se reventó de vieja, sacudirá los sillones en los que ya nadie se sienta, lavará las sábanas en las que ya no duerme ninguno y seguirá preparando dos tazas de café.

.

Él odia este estúpido y mugroso departamento muggle.

Y claro que va a odiarlo, es _muggle_.

Pero seguirá esperando, cada día.

Porque incluso, Draco Malfoy, tiene derecho a soñar.

...

.

* * *

_Ella no duerme y él lo sabe. _

_Siempre lo sabe._

_Porque si ella no duerme, él tampoco._

_Una dependencia absurda que llevará a rastras por más tiempo del que tiene permitido._

…_Ella no duerme. Y él lo sabe._

_Porque él tampoco._

_La siente removerse, entre un sueño que no está ahí pero debería haber llegado._

_La siente mirarlo mientras él aparenta estar dormido. _

_-Por favor- la oye susurrar -No rompas mi corazón- _

_Él abre los ojos._

_La mira, de una forma que no dice nada, pero que ella sabrá entender._

_-Tú tampoco rompas el mío- _

_fIn_

* * *

…

.

..

¡Estoy muy muy feliz!. Pude recuperar este one shot que me costó mucho esfuerzo y un par de lágrimas.

Ojalá les haya gustado y si no, la crítica constructiva es siempre bienvenida.

Muchisimas gracias.

Sari


End file.
